batmansuperfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Superman/Clark Kent
The Man of Steel as he appears in fan-fics. Portrayal Superman is mostly used to connect Teen Titans to the DCAU, so he has that personality. Superman is always portrayed as a straight and narrow hero. He is also usually the leader of the Legion when he appears in it. Powers Superman has incredible strength, speed, and is impervious to almost everything. He can also see through objects, blast beams of heat from his eyes, hear things from great distances, and blow any enemy away. He can also fly. Weaknesses Superman can be killed by exposure to Kryptonite while red sunlight can turn him into a normal human. History Justice Evolution Contact One day, Superman goes up to Batman at Crime Alley and asks him if he can figure out where Metallo is. After the Titans deal with Metallo, Superman checks in on Superboy and assures him that his mother's okay before asking how life as a Titan is. Two Earths After experiencing a huge head ache, Superman went to the Watchtower to investigate and saw that there were two Earths there now. Superman then went with Batman, Flash, J'onn, and Wonder Woman to investigate the second Earth where they met the X-Men. He then pointed out the second Earth to the X-Men. He then introduced himself and the Justice League to them. He then questioned what a Mutant was. Superman then stated that they were reluctant to bring more players into the scenario of two Earths, but he did agree to have the X-Men, Storm, Cyclops, and Beast go with them. Superman then left for New Genesis to assist in an attack. Superman then learned that an enemy of the X-Men's, Apocalypse, had taken control of Superboy and Raven, along with two other X-Men, Xavier and Jean Grey. Superman then charged at Xavier, but he was pushed away by one of Xavier's mental blasts. Superman then tried to get through the Superboy. Superman then tried to remind Superboy of his past, from when he brought Superboy to Ma and Pa Kent to when they worked together in Metropolis. He then objected to when Hawkgirl smashed Superboy in the head with her mace, but he accepted Hawkgirl's approach as all other attempts had failed. Superman then had John try another restraining device as Superboy was claustrophobic. Superman then gives in and punches Superboy in the gut and face, but he doesn't do much good. Superman then calmed Rogue down when she already developed x-ray vision as she was a year older, physically, than Superboy. He then agreed to wait out Darkseid's attack on Earth and agreed to go to the Mansion to do so. Knowing the Team Superman was then taken on a tour of the Mansion by Xavier. After this, he offered all the heroes a chance to back out of the coming fight that nobody took. He then voiced his plan to ensure peace between the two Earth governments by having Flash and Nightcrawler take them to the Watchtower to talk.Afterwards, Superman explains the situation to representatives for both Earths. After the peace talks were successful, and the representatives were taken home, Superman prepared to figure out what Darkseid was up to. When Darkseid arrived soon afterwards, Superman began fighting him before he was held back by Superboy, Wonder Woman, and J'onn. When Darkseid asked for help, Superman asked why they should, which Darkseid responded with the fact that Brainiac's attack Apokolips with Apocalypse switching to Brainiac's side. Superman was skeptical that it was Brainiac as he believed he'd destroyed him. Superman then said that they'd just stop Brainiac when he moved to New Genesis and said he would let Apokolips be destroyed. Twilight After Darkseid left, Superman continued to be against going to Apokolips until Batman pointed out that if this isn't one of Darkseid's schemes, they would have to take action. He still refused, claiming there weren't any innocents on Apokolips, but after a talk with J'onn, Superman agrees and takes Superboy, Martian Manhunter, Hawkgirl, Beast Boy, Raven, Cyclops, Nightcrawler, and Rogue with him to Apokolips while he has Batman, Robin, Wonder Woman, Starfire, Wolverine, Jean, and Liger go to New Genesis to ask help from Orion. At Apokolips, Superman's team sees Brainiac and Apocalypse attacking Darkseid's forces, but Superman's still skeptical about trusting him and tells the others to stay sharp while they fly off to face Brainiac. Superman then teams up with Superboy to get through Brainiac's shield. Once they get Brainiac's attention, Superman and Brainiac begin to fight. He eventually manages to destroy Brainiac when several copies of Brainiac appear. With Superboy and Raven's help, Superman limits the copies to one, punches it in the cut, and destroys its hand. After Brainiac retreats following an attack by Darkseid, Superman deals with Brainiac's remaining drones before going after Brainiac's ship. Superman then observed that Brainiac's ship was right below them, inside an asteroid they were on, which sucked them in through a tractor beam and was revealed to be Brainiac's main base. Superman then advised waiting for Brainiac to make a move as they were pulled in. He then explained to Rogue that several images they saw were worlds Brainiac had been to and destroyed. Superman then agreed with Cyclops to spring an obvious trap by Brainiac. When Brainiac offered Superman a chance to join him, Superman remarked that Brainiac had to be joking. Superman then weakens slightly when he's shown images of his parents, but he stays firm and calls Brainiac a perversion that is disgracing the memory of his father and his people and claims that the legacy of Krypton resides with Superboy now. When Brainiac offers Superman the complete knowledge of Krypton for himself and Superboy, Superman retaliates by telling Brainiac to go to Hell. When a fight breaks out, Superman is grabbed and electrocuted by Brainiac until Superboy breaks the arm and pounds Brainiac into the ground, which Superman doesn't complain about. Superman then joins in the fight with several Brainiac copies led by Apocalypse, and Superman mainly uses his heat vision and super-strength to fight them. Superman then convinces Superboy not to kill Mr. Sinister when Superboy prepares to. When Darkseid arrives and assists Brainiac and Apocalypse, Superman is distracted long enough to be knocked out by Brainiac. A sample of his blood is then taken by Mr. Sinister. Superman is then taken to Brainiac's core, which is truly Brainiac as his bodies are simply drones to gather data. Superman's then put into a restraining device, so Brainiac can drain DNA from him to become a true life-form. When Darkseid and Apocalypse reveal that they had just used Brainiac, Superman asked why they were doing this, and Darkseid explained that he and Apocalypse were strengthening Brainiac to destroy the entire universe. When Superman asked why, he learned that after that, they were going to recreate it in their own images. Superman is then forced to watch in horror as Darkseid, Apocalypse, and Brainiac drones attack his friends and allies. He's then freed by Batman when he smashes the control consoles. Superman then waits for the others to leave before he goes after Darkseid. He meets him inside one of the passage ways after Orion is beaten down, and Superman declares that he'll make sure Darkseid goes with Brainiac when he blows up from the damage Batman did. This proves to be fairly even as Superman and Darkseid trade blows. He's then saved from Darkseid when Superboy arrives. Superman's then stopped when Batman tries to talk him into escaping with them, but Superman just shouts for them both to leave. Superman's then forcibly taken into a Boom Tube by Batman and Superboy as Darkseid's trapped under rubble when Brainiac explodes, apparently taking Darkseid with him. Superman then claims that Batman isn't always right when he says that, and he shouts at Superboy for not leaving when he was told to. He's then talked to by Jim and realizes that he was being unfair and apologizes for shouting at Superboy and asks for forgiveness, which he accepts. He then offers Cyclops the Justice League's help if the X-Men ever need it again. Tabula Rasa Superman later assists Superboy, Hawkgirl, and Liger in fighting Lex Luthor. When Luthor causes a ship to begin to sink, Superman lets him go in favor of helping save the people. Superman then advised Liger to watch his back as he feared an attack from the hiding foe, Zod. Superman then went to the Mansion and asked Xavier to use Cerebro to look for Luthor, stating that Luthor must be stopped and explaining that why Luthor hated him was a long story. When the Professor seemed in pain from what happened, Superman asks what happens and witnesses him pass out. Superman then tried to calm Scott down in the Watchtower as Cyclops blamed Luthor. Superman then brushed aside a remark about the incident with Darkseid as he knew Cyclops was worried about the Professor. He then asked J'onn if he was sure about using Cerebro, which J'onn assured him he was. Superman then came to the Titans and the younger X-Men's aid with the League and the other X-Men when they were attacked by an android named Amazo. He then ended up scanned by Amazo, which was when he cued Batman to bring out the Kryptonite he had. This then forced Amazo away for the time being. In the Watchtower, Superman watches the fight and wonders where he comes from, which leads them to believing that he came from Metropolis, more specifically, LexCorp. Superman then stopped a "parent/teacher conference" between Wolverine and Wonder Woman in favor of focusing on Amazo. Superman then believed that they had to fight Amazo together. Superman's then caught in a tornado made by Amazo's super speed. When Amazo realized that Luthor used him and flew off, Superman insisted on stopping him. When Superboy confronted Amazo, Superman arrived and explained that it would be too easy to kill Luthor, and if he gave into his desire to kill him, he would be no better than Luhtor. This didn't work, and Amazo flew off. Superman then arrived with the other heroes in time to see Amazo spare Luthor and fly off. When Luthor claimed that Amazo wasn't a god, Superman picked him up and pointed out that Luthor would be doing a lot of praying if he ever came back. Proteges and the Return of Captain America Shortly after the fight with Amazo, Superman met with Xavier at the Institute. There, Superman explained how he knew Zod has something planned for Superboy due to studying him in the Fortress. Superman then suggested his plan to send the Younger X-Men to Earth-1 to back up the Titans. He later agreed to Xavier's idea to simply prepare for the fight with Zod. Superman then learned from the news that Mayor Robert Kelly was captured by an Earth-2 villain called the Red Skull. Superman was then told by Wolverine and Xavier that the only person to be able to stop Skull was Captain America, the champion of champions on Earth-2. Superman then meets Nick Fury and his team of heroes, the Avengers, including Iron Man, Mercy Graves, and Black Widow. When Captain America was revived with a dose of Wolverine's DNA, Superman introduced himself to Captain America and explained how their two earths were fused together. When Fury suggested that the younger X-Men go to Earth-1 with the Titans to defend against Zod, Superman agreed with Batman to put the matter to a vote. Superman voted for the younger heroes to go to Earth-1. When his side of the vote won, Superman wished Superboy, the Titans, and the younger X-Men good luck. Once the Justice League, the Avengers, and the X-Men arrived at Red Skull's castle, Superman co-led the heroes with Captain America. Superman also called the charge when they were attacked by several robots dressed as Nazis. When Red Skull shot Kelly, Superman flew over to Kelly and told Jean to clot Kelly's bullet wound. Kelly then tried to push Superman off of him, but he was too weak. After the heroes saved Kelly and imprisoned Red Skull, Superman and the other heroes went to the Tower where the Titans and the younger X-Men had just defeated Zod, Slade, and Magneto. When Superboy apologized for his mistakes, Superman rebuffed the apology, stating that Superboy had won where it had counted, and Zod was now out of the picture. He also agreed that Captain America was right, and there was no such thing as Jr. Heroes. Only a Dream In John Dee's dream, the last hero he defeats is Superman by squeezing him to death. In real life, Superman goes to Stryker's Island to stop a mass break out which involves several supervillains. Superman went with Superboy, Rogue, Hawkgirl, Raven, and Rogue to catch Luminous. When he approached Luminous after he caught Hawkgirl in a solid-light hologram, he rushed off, releasing Hawkgirl. Later, while Superboy and Hawkgirl were fighting various solid-light copies of Luminous, Superman uses his x-ray vision to find the real one due to him being the only one with a heat signature. Superman then shifted to fighting Grundy with J'onn, Wonder Woman, and Superboy. At the beginning, Superman stopped Grundy from smashing a police car before getting smashed by an armored car. After recovering Superman came up with the idea of knocking Grundy in the air which knocked him out. After that, all other villains were defeated, so Superman advised calling it a night. That night, Clark went back home and went to bed. In the nightmare Dr. Destiny trapped Clark in, he was having dinner with Lois and discussing how anti-Mutant sentiment was spreading to Earth-1 when Clark's heat vision grew out of control, and he ended up accidentally killing Lois. After awhile, Superman becomes incredibly bulky and harms anything he touches. He also accidentally kills Jimmy. When Superman flies to the Kent Farm and hides in the shaft his ship was kept, J'onn and Wonder Woman arrive to help Superman out, but he states that since he started out without any power at all, he fears that it might keep growing until he can't control it, and J'onn assures Clark that they'll all be there to help him if that happens, and Superman returns to normal. When J'onn tried to get through to John, Superman worked with Wonder Woman to fend Dr. Destiny off until Green Lantern could force him out. When Superman goes with John, J'onn, and Wonder Woman to talk to Flash, he falls victim to Flash's nightmare and freezes in time until Flash is encouraged by J'onn to slow his heart right down himself, and everyone returns to normal. When Dr. Destiny tries to stop the fully united heroes before they can access Hawkgirl's mind, Superman lands a blow to Dr. Destiny's stomach. Once Batman deals with John Dee, everyone wakes up. Inspired by the beginning of his dream, Superman goes to Lois' apartment and reveals his identity as Superman to her. The two then kiss. The Legion of Story Keepers A farmer who came to Earth with his family when he was ten. At some point, he gained a farm and became married to a girl named Lois. While checking the mail, he could hear two children talking about finding out who he was by reading his mind with his super hearing and told them that would be rude and introduced themselves to him. After learning they were separated from their parents, Clark took them into the farm and introduced them to Lois and his younger brother, Kell-El. Clark then told the three that they were Christians. Clark then told the children the story of when Jesus went to Jerusalem for the passover as a boy. A few weeks later, in New Smallville, Clark sold some produce, also using it as an excuse to tell his friends, Barry, J'onn, and Katar, where the meeting was that night. Clark then complimented on a young boy named Dick Grayson's juggling skills. He then agreed to see Dick juggle his water melons. That night, Clark let Dick into the mission when he showed up just before the story. Following that, Clark told of when Jesus fed five thousand people with five loaves of breads and two fish, saying that he guessed the boy who provided the bread and fish became a baker. Clark then hid with the other Christians when Brainiac's soldiers arrived. After one of Brainiac's soldiers, Imperiex, ordered a search, everyone rushed off. After a quick headcount, Clark was relieved when it turned out everyone was okay when they saw that Dick had been captured. Clark then helped Kell hold Imra back as they looked sadly at each other. When Clark learned that Dick lost his parents in the great fire, Clark determined that since he was taken from one of their meetings, Dick was their responsibility and determined to help him. As part of a reconnaissance mission, Clark drove everyone to the Metro-Dome with produce, bribing his way in by giving the guard a juicy melon. Once inside, Clark told Kell to make a map of the corridors while they looked for Dick. On the way to Dick's cell, they ran into the remains of a failed gladiator. They also ran into a guard, Oswald Cobblepot. Clark offered Oswald a water melon while he gave "stale" fruit and vegetables to the prisoners, having Garth and Ayla provide for him. They then arrived to see Dick with several other Christians, including Barry. Clark then gave the Christians enough produce for everyone while shouting that they would only get a few scraps. Clark then advised Dick to have courage as the Christians were to face a gladiator named Bane tomorrow, sighting that size has nothing to do with courage. Clark then listened to Lois' story of Zachius and smiled at her story telling abilities. After the food was gone, Clark assured them that they'd be back in the morning. At the farm, Clark used the dough to make a super hard biscuit in the shape of the key. That night, as they were putting Ayla to bed, Clark assures her that Jesus is stronger than Bane by telling the story of how Jesus brought a dead girl back to life. At the stadium the next day, Clark distracted Cobblepot with an entire barrel of leftovers. When Cobblepot discovered that the prisoners were gone, Clark pointed in the wrong direction to give Kell and the others a better chance to escape. However, they still ended up in the collesium, though Clark was able to get everyone out through a sewer gate. Once everyone was out, Clark let the gate close just as Bane lunged towards it, knocking Bane out before he could notice Clark. At dinner that night, Clark invited Dick to stay with them until they found his parents. A week later, Clark comforted Lois when Kell was late coming home as he was sure he was fine. When Kell arrived, Clark assured him that he knew that the Story Teller for New Metropolis was caught and offered Kell a roll Lois made. Clark also explained that he can't go to New Metropolis as there was a meeting in New Smallville at the same night where he'd tell the story of John the Baptist, which he then told to the children also. Clark then revealed that he had a scroll for the New Metropolis story that he hid in a loaf of bread. Starfire and the Seven Tiny Titans The child version of Superman. He uses his heat vision to help dig out the diamonds. He has less control of his super-breath than his adult self as a single sneeze can randomly toss people into a wall. Superboy later confirmed that someone was still in the house thanks to his x-ray vision but was unable to tell what it was. Upon entering the house, he found no dishes in the sink like usual and believed that someone had stolen the dishes until Wonder Girl pointed out that they were in the cupboard. Superboy's current hay fever was later aggravated by Cyborg, and he let out a mighty sneeze that blew everyone back. When he was about to do it again, they tied his cape around his nose until his sneezing fit had passed. Superboy later welcomed Starfire when she was discovered and agreed that she could stay. Superboy washed up with the others and after forcing Batboy to wash, he joked that Batboy smelled like a petunia and ran in when Wonder Girl announced that supper was ready. During a song and dance with Starfire, Superboy allowed Beast Boy to stand on top of him while they both danced with Starfire but ended up sneezing Beast Boy into the ceiling. He then listened to Starfire tell them about Robin. After letting Starfire sleep in their rooms, Superboy slept on Beast Boy, who had turned himself into a dog, and woke Superboy up with his whimpering, so Superboy just poked him gently, and they both slept comfortably. After a few days, Superboy got over his hay fever and regained control of his super breath. When he left to get more diamonds out of the mine, he warned Starfire to watch out. When he arrived at the mine, they were attacked by animals, and Superboy blew some birds and squirrels away with a super breath, but they came back soon afterwords. After learning that Blackfire may have Starfire, Superboy realized that she would kill her. Superboy then flew off to save Starfire. When Superboy arrived at the house, he saw Blackfire leave and used his x-ray vision to see Starfire on the ground without moving and assumed she was dead. He then followed her, and when Blackfire tried to throw a boulder at them, Superboy smashed it to pieces. He then hid from Blackfire's star bolts. After that, he went with John, Wonder Girl, and Raven to attack Blackfire from behind. After getting into position, Superboy tapped Blackfire on the shoulder and punched her in the face. She then cried, and Superboy was about to apologize when she was about to attack before she was bound up by Batboy. After taking her to Etrigan, where she was sent to a limbo, Superboy was the one who said they should go to the house and pay their respects to Starfire, which they did. After setting up the table for Starfire to rest on, Superboy mourned her, and he tried to comfort Raven while he did it. When Starfire was awoken by Robin, he readily agreed to go with them to Jump City. Superboy After three years of knowing Lois, Superman takes Lois for a flight, and they end up falling in love. He then lets Lois know that he's Clark Kent and they begin dating. When Darkseid arrives, Superman dies saving the Earth from him. Conner The leader of the Justice League. Two years ago, he revealed to Lois his identity of Clark Kent and married her. Soon afterwords, they had a son who was named Conner. Before going off, Superman looked at Lois and Conner and promised to watch over them. He then flew off. Superman later flew around Metropolis after a storm to see if there was anyone in need of help, flying through a window as he did it. During Conner's first day at Metro Park, when he was five, Superman was over looking a sparing session between the Justice League members. He also smiled slightly at Superboy when he saw him. Suddenly, Superman's super hearing caught the distinct sound of a Boom Tube and alerted everyone in the park that Darkseid was attacking. He then had the League go face him as he took a few seconds to get Lois and Superboy out of the park before joining the fight. A further three years later, Superman found Lois to have been killed by Darkseid and took Superboy in as they were all the family they had left. Several years later, when Superboy had grown up and become Superman X, Superman explained to Conner that Darkseid had returned. He then advised that they move the civilians to a safe point in the forest. After that, Superman flew to an injured Conner and encouraged him to stand up. Superman X did so, and they both flew to Darkseid, and Superman witnessed Superman X shove Darkseid's Omega Beam back at him. Superman survived with Superman X and arrived at the rendezvous point where everyone else was. A year later, after Conner's children, Kyle and Kara, were born, Superman took patrol to give Conner time with his new children. Category:Justice Evolution Category:The Legion of Story Keepers Category:Starfire and the Seven Tiny Titans Category:Superboy Category:Conner Category:Raven Wayne Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Aliens Category:Kryptonians Category:Kents Category:House of El